


Winner Makes the Rules

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Chirping, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 2018 Winter Olympics, Canada takes the gold medal in Men's Hockey, the United States the silver, and Russia takes the bronze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Makes the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu

Kent wiggles and pulls at the binds, considering how he must look spread out and face down on the bed. He buries his grinning face in the mattress as he feels the arousal pool low in his gut (there’s no sense in feeding Snowy’s ego, as it’s already large enough that they’ll probably need to saw a hole in the wall in order to get him out of the room).

He turns his head and tries to feign a scowl at the goalie in question, but fails at the sight of him, naked, sprawled on the chaise longue, and sipping a glass of champagne.

“Shouldn’t the third place winner be the one getting fucked?” he asks.

“Winner makes the rules Parse,” Snowy replies. “And I really, really, like watching you take a cock up your ass. Besides, you beg for Mashkov’s dick on the regular.”

“Is true Kenny.” Kent cranes his neck around to look at Alexei and barely manages to suppress the whimper that threatens to escape at the sight of the naked defenseman languidly stroking his cock.

“Keep smirking like that Snowy and your face might freeze that way,” Kent retorts.

“Probably only for four years. Maybe longer, which’ll be fine, because I’m sure Canada will take the gold again.”

Kent just groans and rests his head on the mattress. He’d keep up his chirping but he has the feeling that he’s going to need to conserve his energy. His breathing quickens as 

Alexei joins him on the bed. “So pretty,” Alexei murmurs, and it causes a flush to spread from Kent’s face, down the back of his neck and over his shoulders.

“That dick is so hard, Parse. And huge. Honestly, I don’t know whether to be envious or relieved.” Kent peers over at Snowy and wonders how he can lounge so casually with one hand holding the champagne glass and the other palming his dick. 

Kent can’t stop the whimper from escaping as Alexei slowly removes the plug and carefully reapplies lube. “I take good care of you, no?”

“Depends on your definition of ‘care.’ You’re going to fuck me until I’m begging for relief, and then you’re going to keep fucking me until I can’t beg anymore.”

“No kotyenok,” Alexei purrs, and Kent can hear him tearing open the condom wrapper. “I not last that long. Will be Snowy’s turn then.”

Kent doesn’t manage a response before Alexei is sliding into him and saying things in Russian that are either soft reassurances or exceptionally dirty details. Kent bites his lip, intending to last a respectable amount of time before he starts screaming. He feels so full, his prostate being hit just right, that he’s letting loose after what feels like several minutes but what are probably only two. “So good, Alexei. So good to me.” Alexei, true to his word, shudders and cries out not long afterward, collapsing slowly on top of Kent. 

Kent inhales, exhales, and basks in the feeling of those long arms draped over him. He glances over at Snowy, who’s biting his lower lip, one hand wrapped firmly around his cock.

“You wanna suck him off, don’t you Alexei?”

Alexei doesn’t respond, just scrambles up, somewhat awkwardly, divests himself of the condom, deposits it into the trash, and, after some fumbling and cursing, manages to undo the binds that are keeping Kent pinned to the mattress. He helps Kent turn over, and then shifts into what Snowy has dubbed “Russian hockey god” mode, eyes focused intently on Kent as he positions himself on the bed. Alexei laps at Kent’s cock, sucking it into his mouth as if he’s starving. Kent tries to breathe, tries to make himself last and savor the moment, but Alexei is so earnest in his ministrations, and he’s looking up at Kent as if he can’t believe his luck, those big, soft brown eyes laser focused. Kent makes the mistake of looking over at Snowy, who is crying out and arching right up out of the longue. Kent barely has time to yell out a warning before he’s following.

**

“All that talk about what you were going to do to us, and you get off from watching us do each other.” Kent is feeling pampered, with a soft bathrobe draped around him, perched in Alexei’s lap, plucking strawberries from a bowl and alternating feeding Alexei and Snowy and being fed by each one in turn.

Snowy shrugs. “Seems appropriate. I’m the only one with the gold medal here, so neither of you clowns are on my level anyway.”

“It can get lonely at the top.” Kent plucks another strawberry from the bowl and pitches it at Snowy’s face. Snowy actually manages to catch it in his mouth. “How would you know?” he chirps in between bites.

“Boys…” Alexei chides. “Save it for ice.”


End file.
